


';:.Things Have Changed For Me.:;'

by softjackbum



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Animals, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Animals, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Character Death, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicide, Underage Sex, Violence, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjackbum/pseuds/softjackbum
Summary: "scared. running. feet tearing through leaves scattered over the freshly dug dirt ground. growling. barking. clawing. these were just a few of the things tyler was taking note of as he was chased down by the scariest, yet hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen in his life."or,josh is an animal. tyler hates and loves it.TRIGGER WARNING: Blood, character death, mild gore, suicide attempts. Stay safe frens |-/[lowercase intended]





	1. ';:.motherfucking animals.:;'

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING IN SUMMARY, PLEASE BE AWARE AND BE SAFE. 
> 
>  
> 
> |-/ stay street, stay alive |-/
> 
> •|i|• Ø i+! ].[ |-/
> 
> also, this story is inspired by RainbowBunny7. josh is very mysterious in her story, and i thought that it would be super cool if he was an animal. so thank u vry much for the inspiration :')

"tyler, wake the fuck up, we're going camping." Zack groaned, leaning against tyler's door-frame, staring down at him.

"watch your fucking mouth. and i'm aware that we're going camping, now get the fuck out of my room." tyler said, eyebrows furrowing as he buried himself in his duvet.

zack grumbled something about 'being 15' and how 'his brother is a total hypocrite because he's only 2 years older than him' and slammed his door. tyler meanwhile, was murmuring complaints under his breath and tossing and turning under the covers. "it's so fucking warm, god dammit." he mumbled. the next thing he knew, he was back asleep.

"TYLER! Get out of bed, get dressed, grab your bag and _get some food!_ " his father yelled from the kitchen, causing tyler to snap awake and almost have a heart attack.

tyler groaned and threw himself out of bed. he threw on some comfy clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, before scanning the room for his bag.

"ah, there it is." he said quietly, walking over and grabbing it. _i hate camping so fucking much. it's literally the end of september, let me live._ tyler thought.

he walked downstairs and saw everyone already done eating. "how in the fuck..?" tyler mumbled, eyeing everyone as if they were crazy.

"should have listened to me when i told you to wake up." zack shrugged. tyler gritted his teeth, fury inflaming in his stomach as he gave zack a death-stare. "shut the fuck up, zack. learn your place." tyler said, pouring his cereal.

zack just snickered. "it's about time someone put you in your place, don't you think? you think you're this big, strong man, yet you look like a damn toothpick and i bet your gay ass could get beaten up any second of any day. _it's about time someone ripped you apart._ "

tyler was baffled. what the fuck was that supposed to mean? 

"zack, i'm not sure what's gotten into you, but you need to keep this attitude on the down-low, and keep violence out of it entirely." chris said, frowning and shaking his head.

"maybe i'm just finally seeing the truth."

tyler just shook his head, eyes permanently widened as he looked down at his cereal. "um, i-- heh, i'm not hungry.." his mother eyed him suspiciously, as she knew how much he ate.

"um, alright.." kelly muttered, standing up and taking the empty bowls to the sink.

"sorry, just not feeling it."

zack was snickering.

"you know what kids, let's just go." chris said, standing up and clapping his hands together swiftly, startling everyone.

everyone nodded and got up, while tyler disposed of his cereal. _ew, it's all soggy.._ tyler thought, nose scrunching up.

tyler, jay, madison, zack, kelly and chris all headed out the door for the van, tents and other magical camping shit that tyler didn't understand in hand.

everyone took their seats, jay and madi in the back, tyler and zack in the middle. 

tyler put in his earbuds and leaned his head against the window, as if he was a cliché teenage movie character stuck in a clouded haze of depression. technically, it was accurate. _boy, was it all too accurate._

***

they arrived by four, as it was a while's away, and had camp set up for all 6 of them by six o'clock.

tyler luckily got his own tent, so he was all alone. a smirk tugged upwards on his lips as a thought played in his mind of what he could do. **(wink wonk)**

they had all seated themselves around the fire, chatting and humming while tyler stayed silent. he couldn't stop thinking about what zack meant. he thought maybe he should just let it go, but he was uneasy at the though of the words, and he knew something was up.

**"tyler."**

tyler jumped at the sound of the unknown, gravelly voice coming from right behind his head.

he whipped his head around and came face-to-face with _nothing._

tyler shook his head hard, looking back at the fire. fear had officially settled in his stomach when he looked around and saw that no one else had heard it.

the next thing he felt was hot breath against his neck and deep, needy pants behind his head, and he was 100% sure there was someone behind him.

he turned his body fully around. "listen here, fucker, if you don't--" but he stopped as he saw a dark figure running away on all fours.

_what the fuck, what the fuck?! why the fuck was it on all fours?? what type of person walks on all fours-- oh god was it even a person??_

"TYLER!"

tyler's head snapped up and he looked at his mom who had yelled his name, worry drowning out her eyes.

"y-yeah?"

"what the hell is going on?"

tyler shook his head and looked down. _she'd think i'm crazy. no way._

he just stood up and went to his tent, unzipping it and climbing in.

he was speechless. his plans for jerking off were totally thrown out the fucking window, and he was legitimately terrified to even move.

_but something about that breath drew him in._ _oh god, the sound of the hot panting, the needy whimpers.._ he shuffled uncomfortably. _fuck fuck fuck, what the hell am i doing?_

he threw the sleeping bag over his head and shut his eyes.

***

**"tyler... tyler wake up.."**

tyler squirmed before popping his eyes open.

***

madison and jay bolted up as they heard an ear piercing scream come from tyler's tent.


	2. ';:.i feel the same.:;'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am cold can you hear i will fly with no, no fear~`-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short chapter I'm writing this during science lol
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm in the cloakroom and the kids in the classroom are going "lightswitchhh yeahhh turn me on" 
> 
> I'm in grade six what the fuck is this classroom lmao
> 
> Anyways, I really am glad you guys like this. I might be going to the tour de columbus thing on the 21st oml!! they're playing on my 12th birthday, (yes i'm 11. fight me) and ahh. (I still can't believe they're playing on my birthday?? like oh my god I'm so lucky)
> 
> so anyways, I really am glad you like this. You guys reading this means the entire fucking world to me. All my life so far I have been ignored and looked down on, so the fact that people are enjoying my works make me feel loved again :') 
> 
> stay street |-/
> 
> btw please don't hate me because i'm 11 lmao i act like im 13 let me live aha

madison bolted out of her sleeping bag, throwing her covers in her brothers face as she rushed out of their tent. she was terrified, tripping over her own feet on her way to tyler's tent. jay was following after, while zack just sat in his tent, dead-eyed and cold. their parents were still sleeping, somehow.

madison and jay had just started to unzip the tent when tyler bolted out, blood running down his face, an inhuman creature chasing after him.

the two screamed, running back to their tents in fear. 

**"tyler, why are you running from me?"**

tyler just shook his head and ran, wide-eyed and rattled.

tyler eventually passed through the forest, the feet rattling underneath his feet.

_scared. running. feet tearing through leaves scattered over the freshly dug dirt ground. growling. barking. clawing. these were just a few of the things tyler was taking note of as he was chased down by the scariest, yet hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen in his life._

how was it hot? well, let's just say it had a male humanoid body, but it had ears, fangs, claws, and a tail. and boy was it hot.

once tyler thought he was far enough away, he turned around.

bad idea.

the creature was close enough so that the moment tyler stopped, he had been tackled to the ground.

"fuck- get off me!" tyler screamed, trying to shove the weight off him. the creature growled, biting down on his neck and holding him down.

"f-fuck, stop.." tyler said, coming out as a whimper. the animal growled louder, biting harder and drawing blood. earlier, the creature had scratched tyler's face and completely fucked it up. which is why tyler had screamed.

**"tyler, you look so good underneath me. what a dog."**

tyler surpressed a whimper. _praise. oh god, why did it have to be praise?_

"dammit.. how do you know my name?"

the creature stopped and looked up at tyler, genuine hurt in it's eyes.

**"...you don't remember me?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the beginning notes to learn a little bit about me if ya wanna :') thanks for readin frens |-/


	3. ';:.remembrance.:;'

"wait, what??" tyler gasped, looking the now-hurt animal dead in the eyes. a glossy surface was layered over the creature's eyes. tyler's stomach twisted and turned in confusion and slight curiosity.

**"i, uh.. i'm stupid. i shouldn't have expected you to remember me, it's been so long.."**

_okay, If tyler wasn't curious before, he sure was now._

he continued to stare into the pretty hazel eyes of the intriguing being, looking for something, _anything,_ to remind him of a time where this creature had been in his life. the more he stared into the hurt eyes, the more he grew interested, and the more he grew clueless. what was this god, this diety who somehow had fucking ears and claws and fangs--

**"HEY."**

tyler snapped out of his never-ending train of thought, nodding at the hybrid. "w-what??"

it sneered. **"how long were you going to stare at me?"**

tyler flushed red. _why am I so embarrassed?_ tyler thought. he bit his lip and looked away, eyes squeezing shut.

"w-what's your name, even?" 

**"josh."**

tyler's eyes widened. **no fucking way. no no no no, NO WAY.**

"what the fuck.. no, i'm going crazy.." tyler gasped, clutching at his head and groaning in confusion and shock. he was going crazy, he was sure of it.

_josh, the baby wolf he found and named at the same campground when he was 10. how the fuck did it turn into this?.._

****FLASHBACK****

"mom, mom! come look at this!" tyler yelled, jumping up and down as he pointed over to the baby wolf that was sitting on a rock. tyler and his family were hiking on a trail at their campground when tyler had first found the wolf.

his mother rushed over, looking down at the small mammalian. 

"awhh! it's such a cutie." kelly gushed, bending down and looking the "cutie" in the eyes. at this point, everyone had gathered around to see the animal up-close.

the wolf was small and fragile, adorned in a mix of colours; grey and white. it had big, doe, hazel eyes and a shy, cute persona that radiated of of it. it was curled up in a ball, staring up at them.

"what should we name him?" 8 year old zack asked, bending down and reaching an arm out. chris swatted zack's arm away in case he got hurt.

"danny!" zack yelled out.

"mads!" 4 year old madison blurted out, jumping up and down like ty had done earlier.

2 year old jay didn't say much. **I laughed so much when writing this for some reason lmAO**

 **"josh."** tyler said nonchalantly, staring deep into the wolf's eyes.

everyone nodded in agreement.

it just seemed so fitting. so gentle, so pure, so innocent, so.. so... _josh._

and so that's what they named him.

tyler reached out to pet the wolf's head. chris went to stop him like he had done with zack, but ended up stopping himself when the wolf did something no one was expecting.

gasps erupted throughout the group as the wolf shoved it's head into tyler's palm. tyler smiled and pet it some more. the previously nervous animal had relaxed into tyler's touch, making small, content noises. he pet it a bit more, before retracting his hand and standing up. eventually they all agreed to leave the animal alone, so they continued on their hike. 

as they walked away, tyler looked back.

_**josh.** _

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"no way.. you have to be joking.. this is some sort of prank." tyler rambled, not breaking eye contact with the animal as he shook his head manically in denial.

josh sighed in defeat. **"it's true. i, uh.. i missed you."**

tyler blinked. "h-how do i know that it's y-you?"

**"thank you for naming me josh instead of danny or mads. and damn, i'm so glad your mom didn't name me cutie."**

tyler shook his head. it was real. it was all too real.

tyler scrambled to his feet. josh followed after him. 

"why did you chase me down?" tyler asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

**"..."**

"well?"

**"..im hungry."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH SHIT THIS JUST TOOK A TURN
> 
>  
> 
> damnnn 
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for reading ahh :)) ♥


End file.
